


Blushes

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians
Summary: Little sketchy treat for ninaunn for the SpecRec Exchange!





	Blushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/gifts).




End file.
